


Josten and Minyard; Striker and Goalie

by notamisfitjustafreak



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notamisfitjustafreak/pseuds/notamisfitjustafreak
Summary: Neil Josten, a striker, who used to be Nathaniel Wesninski and Andrew Minyard, a goalie, who used to be Andrew Doe.





	

Josten and Minyard.

 

Striker and Goalie.

 

Neil Josten, a striker, who used to be Nathaniel Wesninski, a backliner — a line of the defense but never the last — not a goalie, not like his mother — who used to be his safety net, his anchor, his compass.

 

Andrew Minyard, a goalie, who used to be Andrew Doe, an orphan — a boy who had already been thrown to too many places (and _‘families’_ ) — an instigator but never strikes without any good reason — became his own and other people’s defender.

 

Wesninski, who only knew how to **_run_** , **_hide_** , and **_defend_ ** himself became Josten who **_outlast_** , **_outwit_** , and **_outrun_ ** everyone on court and never outside of it ( ~~again~~ ).

 

Doe, who only knew how to **_cut_** , **_punch_** , and **_hurt_ ** himself became Minyard who **_bargains_** , **_promises_** , and **_protects_ ** everyone because he will never be like them.

 

Josten’s done with his countless _names_  and Minyard’s done with all his _displacements_.

 

Josten and Minyard.

 

Striker and Goalie.

 

They’re done hiding and now ready more than ever to outlive their demons.

 

**Author's Note:**

> just me and my random ramblings~  
> (i'll go down with this ship)


End file.
